Riding on a Prayer
by Demira Watson
Summary: A simple drive with the family


Title: Riding on a Prayer

Author: Demira_Watson

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairings: Gen

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Talk of alcoholism and OC.

Disclaimer: Kripke's sandbox, I'm just playing in it.

Summary: There is no way to describe this fic.

* * *

The Impala roared down the empty two lane asphalt. All of the windows were rolled down letting in the sweet smell of the blossoming fields fill the classic car. The radio was off and the Winchester's sat in a comfortable silence watching the world zoom by in a blur of gold and green.

Sam peeked at the smudged rear view mirror. Through Dean's old thumb prints he could see Adam staring blankly at the passing scenery, his soft blond hair dancing in the wind as his head rested on the cool door. Elizabeth was smiling softly. Her bright green eyes slightly glassy as her long dusty brown hair tickled her cheeks.

"What you smiling about sis?" Sam asked breaking the silence. Dean 'hmm'ed as he quickly checked the rear view mirror. Adam sat up and looked over at his twin curiously.

"Just a dream." Liz replied quietly, her soft smile tilting her thin lips. Sam thought she looked a little sad.

"Care to share?" Dean asked failing at hiding the worried quiver in his voice. He must have noticed Sam's slight frown. The older Winchester had years to learn Sam's face like an old road map so it didn't surprise the tallest Winchester that Dean could pick up Sam's moods from the twitch in his eye. He was good at reading Adam too, though their younger brother really only had three settings. Snark, angst and anger. Dean said he'd grow out of it. Liz was different though, they could never get a good read on the sister who'd appeared from another reality.

"It's nothing." Liz answered smiling widely at Dean's head, like she knew something they didn't. "We should stop for food soon."

"We'll be good for another couple of hours." Dean stated. Liz frowned.

"Alcohol isn't a food group no matter what you believe Dean." Liz scolded in a tone that always made Dean flinch. Sam figured she sounded like their mother.

"I don't drink that much." Dean argued. Adam snorted and gave Dean's head a look that said 'are you serious or just brain dead?'.

"Then give Sam Bobby's flask to look after then." Liz challenged.

"He'd lose it." Dean mumbled weakly and Sam watched his sister slid forward to rest her twig thin forearms on the front seat. She rested her head on her arms and looked at Dean side on. Sam could see his older brother's hands gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"That's a lame excuse and you know it." Liz stated before she reached into Dean's pocket lightning fast and grabbed Bobby's flask. Dean flailed against the wheel trying to grab Liz or the flask but she'd already returned to her seat. Adam was chuckling under his breath. "I'll look after it then."

"Give it back Lizzy." Dean ordered. Liz just raised an eyebrow.

"Dean you're an alcoholic." Dean actually growled and Sam wondered if he should interrupt and try and calm the situation but he felt like Liz had just said what they were all thinking. "And you'll thank me for looking after you when you go upstairs. Because you know you'd mope if you died looking like an Oompa-Loompa in a hospital gown instead of going out guns blazing and saving the planet. But that's the way you're going if you don't stop drinking so much."

Sam could see Dean fighting between anger and defeat. Liz was right and their elder brother knew it. But Dean would never admit it and this would turn into a fight very quickly unless someone gave Dean an 'out'.

"Dean's got the lips to be an Oompa-Loompa. I think he'd look dashing with green hair and a striped outfit." Sam stared at Adam. Their younger brother had just offered Dean an 'out'. Maybe he really would outgrow his teenage angst after all.

"You know what's sad is that you can recall what those damn munchkins looked like." Dean latched on with an iron grip and Sam could see the sad look in Liz's eyes.

"You know what's equally sad is that you know I got their description right." Adam threw back and Sam settled back against the passenger side door to watch the verbal sparring match that was just kicking off. Liz turned to look out of her window again with the same soft sad smile and Sam just hoped she'd talk them about it soon.


End file.
